Fallen in Love with Bad Guy
by TrashXpf93
Summary: What if Po didn't kill Tai Lung, only made that he understood his mistake. How will Tigress react and what secret she really hides in her mind? Rated M, lemon.
1. An One Moment of Forgetfulness…

**Hey Guys! I'm again here. Thanks for reviews and favs to "** **Fenghuang Desires** **" I hope you will also like this story. Anyway, Enjoy the Reading!**

* * *

 **"The Story:**

 **Fallen in Love with Bad Guy"**

Written by: **TrashXpf93**

 **Chapter 1**

 **An One Moment of Forgetfulness…**

It passed two weeks since Po, new chosen Dragon Warrior won the match with Tai Lung and convinced him to begin again and to apologize Master Shifu for his behavior. Since that day many things completely changed. Tigress though not willingly had to admit that Tai Lung is really great warrior and the same with Po. Everyday she was watching on Tai Lung trainings and that was exactly that moment. Tigress was standing in shadow and was looking as the Master Leopard is training.

His moves, style and condition were incredible, her mouth instantaneously fell agape. After about ten minutes Tai Lung was finished with his training, "Hey Tigress, and how I was?" Tai Lung asked pointing into her toward, "What, I've only just come in, I wasn't watching you." Tigress quickly explained with embarrassment. "Heh heh heh, really. Anyway I'm going to drink a couple of tea, maybe want you too?" Tai Lung suggested, "Ehm, okay. Why not." Tigress answered smiling, then they moved toward the kitchen.

About five minutes later. Now they both were in the kitchen, Tai Lung was preparing some green tea for their both, as Tigress was sitting at the table and looking at him. He finished and she quickly turned her head to other side at door. "Why are you still looking at me so?" Tai Lung suddenly asked, completely surprising her, "What, n-no." Tigress answered, "Well, I was in prison for twenty years, but I knew you, when you was a little child, five, six, maybe seven, right. But when I saw you after escape, I thought you grew up on beautiful women." Tai Lung stated.

"You really are thinking about me this way?" Tigress asked, "Yeah." Tai Lung just sighed, "Hmm, well you're handsome too." she complimented him taking gulp of tea, "Why did I say that?!" Tigress shouted in her mind, "Thanks." Tai Lung smiled and with that he moved some odd way by his fingers, what completely diffused Tigress, "Well, you're welcome. I really like you Tai Lung." Tigress said smiling to, but very shocked by words she just told, "Hmm, really. I knew this. But now as you threw your burden secret out of your shoulders, I can tell you, I like you too, as well more than friends and for your ensure, I'm not your brother." Tai Lung confessed.

"Hmm, it sounds good, but what now?" Tigress asked uncertain, "Well, you like me, I like you, we can be together as a pair, if you would like, of course." Tai Lung suggested, "Hmm, okay, I would like too." Tigress answered, then Tai Lung approached her and kissed onto her lips. At first she wasn't prepared, but second later she returned and put her arms along his neck, then he pulled her closer and depended the kiss. It lasted for about five minutes without break as they finished, they caught their breaths, but then Tigress put her lips on his again and this time the kiss became more passionate.

As they break Tai Lung again started to kiss her and after several minutes of kissing, suddenly they pushed their bodies too hard and they fell to the floor. They laughed hysterically, and after this they continued their kissing session. After few minutes of kissing Tigress felt something hard prodding against her tummy, and as she realized, what it was, she break kiss, "I think we should move to ehm, my or your room, what you think?" Tigress suggested.

"We have to?" Tai Lung asked mucking her fur on head, "It's public place, someone may come in and nab us." Tigress explained, "Ah, okay. So, to my room?" Tai Lung sighed questioningly, "Okay." Tigress agreed and with that they quickly moved toward his room. With one quick motion they came into room and approached his bed. He gently laid her on the mat and resumed kissing. While he was kissing her on the neck and collar bones, Tigress placed her paws on the line of his purple training pants and started to unbutton the strap of them.

And as she finished with this, his trousers fell down to his ankles, "You're naughty boy, any underwear." Tigress smiled looking at his ten inch fully erect member, "I don't need anything like this." Tai Lung responded, "Well, but I think you need a bit help with this." Tigress said, as she caught his shaft and started pumping, what caused Tai Lung to grunts and slight roars. She came him off and let him to lay on the mat. Then she again started pumping, but Tai Lung was incredible impatient, "Hey, when I was in prison and I was going to arouse, I was using my tail to pump my member till I was coming. So I would like to get something more from you." Tai Lung grumbled.

"It's my first time, so tell me, what you want." Tigress suggested, as she stopped pumping, "Well, I would like blowjob, I had it only one time." Tai Lung thought out, "Hmm, okay. I can try." Tigress stated, she lowered her body till her mouth were above his member. She licked it from base to tip, and then took his head into her mouth. She went deeper and deeper till she could fit six inch of its, then she put her right paw on rest of his member and started to pump it very fast, and her left paw she placed on his balls to could tickle them and massage. At first her mouth were moving very slow, but as she continued she added a bit of speed.

Tai Lung felt like heaven, her mouth over his shaft were incredible. He was grunting and growls. And as Tigress continued, it passed about five minutes, she could taste his bitter pre cum and hearing his grunts she didn't know how, but she knew he was close. And she wasn't in mistake, Tai Lung already after five minutes had to fight to hold his cum back to last longer. He remember as he got it last time and he began to noticing that after twenty years his efficiency significantly weakened. But he tried to last as long as he could.

And after another two minutes he couldn't last any longer. "Tigress, I'm close." Tai Lung warned, and then he shot his load into her mouth, what after a while caused her to coughing. When both caught their breaths, Tigress suggested him. "I think you should repay your debt to me." Tai Lung looked at her and said. "And I think, I don't have any debt toward you."

"What?! You know, you're bastard." Tigress stated angrily. "Ah Tigress, Tigress." he shook his head. Then he stood up from a mat. "Lay down and don't whine." Tai Lung ordered. Tigress did, as he said her. "I didn't whine." she argued. Tai Lung again shook his head and approached closer to her. He set up above her and started kissing her again. During this he slowly began unbutton clasps to her red vest. When he was done with them he undressed her of vest.

Then he started to kissing her chest and stomach, sometimes giving her slight massage on both her breasts, occasionally sucking her nipples. After an about ten minutes such caressing her, he started to solve her belt from her black trousers. When he was done with that, he slowly took off them from her. "You're also bad girl." Tai Lung accused her. "And I told you, I'm not?" she winked.

Tai Lung grinned and slightly parted her legs. He started gently rub her entrance, feeling as her juices are coating his hand. Then he decided to try something else and put in one finger into her. He moved at first slowly, but with time he speeded up. Tigress for this whole time felt amazing, but she wanted something more than this. "Ah, Tai... Lung, telling about repaying your debt, I didn't mean this, I was thinking rather about something other than this." she announced.

"You had, don't whine. What you really want?" Tai Lung asked interested. "You have a mouth, you can make use of them." Tigress said suggestively. "Oh, of course." Tai Lung murmured, then he placed his head between her legs and gently started to lick her folds and juices, slowly pushing his tongue into her entrance. When he quickened, Tigress felt incredible good. And after an about fifteen or sixteen minutes she felt as something warm builds in her tummy and that her legs are slightly stiffening.

"I'm going to come." she said, pushing his head harder to her womanhood. And then suddenly everything among Tigress changed and was just wonderful. She came hard covering his face in her juices and panting heavily. When she was done and they both caught again their breaths, Tai Lung sat next to her. "I have to ask you something." he started. "Yes." she answered shortly. "It's your first time and I was wondering, if we're going to do this, if are you doing something to not get pregnant or how many days passed after your period?" Tai Lung asked seriously.

"No, I'm not doing anything to not get pregnant, and I think it passed about twenty or more days, since my last period." Tigress answered him with the same seriousness. "Hmm, it seems, you're safe." Tai Lung stated. "And if I wasn't, then you would refuse to sleep with me?" Tigress asked impatiently. "Hmm, you could lie now. So again are you sure you can't get pregnant?" Tai Lung demanded. "Yes, I'm sure, and shut up and do it or you're going to get flabby." Tigress almost shouted. "Ah, okay. I just don't want any new problems here." he announced.

"Okay, so are you scared?" Tigress teased. "No, I'm not scared." he answered, and with that started again kissing her passionately. He was above her, slowly moving his body onto south. When his shaft touched her tummy, she knew he didn't get flabby. Tai Lung looked into her eyes and she nodded in agreement. His member slightly entered into her, for the being time she didn't fell any pain, but Tai Lung suddenly started pants heavily, grunts, and roars, and then frozen.

"What?" she asked confused. "I think it's over." he just answered. "Already? You know, I thought you're better." she sighed. "I was kidding." he laughed. "Oh, you're asshole." she called him with irritated voice. "And you're too horny to feel, if I'm lying, or kidding, kitty cat." Tai Lung replied her. "Shut up." she growled. "Oh, okay, but if you want me, you have to beg." Tai Lung teased with dangerous tone. "Beg? Beg for what?" she demanded angrily.

"Beg for release." he grinned. "I think you will beg as first." Tigress stated, and put one digit her paw in her womanhood. "You're cunning. Okay, you broke me." Tai Lung stated defeated. Then he held her paws and put them away. "You started this game." Tigress announced with a sly smile. Tai Lung kissed her last time and resumed his penetration. Slowly started pushing his rod into her, when he reached the barrier, he pushed fast and hard, and quickened his action.

Cause she was accustomed to feel, or not feel any pain, so she didn't notice it and at once she started feel only pleasure. Tai Lung started going faster, coming in and out from every angle to be sure she felt this. After about some twenty minutes they both were grunting, panting, moaning and roaring, covered by sweat. When Tai Lung was pushing in, Tigress was thrusting her hips up to meet him half way. They both knew it won't last too long.

Tai Lung was on the verge of cum and was fighting to last longer. "I'm going to cum." Tai Lung said after three minutes. "Me too." she answered. Tai Lung started to thrust harder and faster than ever and then both climaxed. Tigress covered his shaft in her juices, panting heavily and moaning really loud, she even didn't expect, she may be so loud. Whereas Tai Lung shot into her string after string of his cum, shooting for about minute and half.

When they finished, were still panting, looking at each other. "You're awesome, everywhere, where you are." Tai Lung said to her. "Thank you, you're also cool guy." Tigress smiled. "I'm..Ah." he moaned, when she thrust her hips up, knowing they're still connected. "You want more, Tai Lung?" she asked. "I think, I need." he stated, as he again started thrusting into her.

He imposed great speed and power, and for a whole time was kissing her. After about fifteen minutes they finished not saying anything. Tai Lung shot much more his cum, shooting for about two minutes. Then Tai Lung pulled out and laid next to her. He gently pulled her closer and put her head on his chest, slightly petting her head and back. They were laying this way for some time, Tai Lung was sleeping, and Tigress was just looking at the ceiling above her, and thinking about this day.

She can't move, because Tai Lung was holding her very tightly. And when she tried, he woke up. "I can't." Tigress inferred. "What, you can't?" Tai Lung asked confused and amused. "I can't be with you. I know today was amazing, but I didn't mean this, I mean, I can't be with you in pair. I may really like you, but I can't trust you. Few weeks ago you almost killed me and I was going to do the same with you. I believe, we should wait for some time and check, if we will still feel the same." Tigress explained.

"Okay, it's your decision. I know that no so much people can suddenly start to trust me, I will wait, cause I think it will worth." Tai Lung stated with serious tone. "Thank you." Tigress said gratefully. Then she stood up and dressed to. "Good night, Tai Lung." she said, when she came out of his room. It was late, she decided to go to the kitchen, where she met the Dragon Warrior. "Hey!" she greeted with him.

"Oh, hi. You can't sleep too?" Po stated. "Yeah, I have so sometimes, and you?" Tigress asked. "Usually I can sleep emm, for long time, no matter it's day or night. But today I can't sleep because of Tai Lung." Po told. "What with Tai Lung?" Tigress asked confused. "You didn't hear?" Po asked at first. "No." she said shortly.

"I guess, you were training like always. Ah, sometimes I'm wondering, if I did good letting him to stay here. I have room next to him and today I had to listen grunts, moans and groans. Cause, he brought here some girl and you know." Po explained. "Oh, yeah. I understand, what you mean." Tigress giggled with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I know, guy was in prison for over twenty years, but it doesn't authorize him to do, what he only wants." Po deduced with irritation. "You did good letting him to stay." Tigress smiled to him. "Thanks. Do you trust me?" asked suddenly Po. " I don't know. I mean you're great guy, but I know you for few weeks. I need a time to better get you know." Tigress answered honestly.

"It's good. I'm thankful, because you accept me at all." Po smiled to her. "So do you want something, I mean you must be hungry." Po stated after a while. "I wanted only to drink some tea." Tigress answered. Then Po made for her a cup of tea. "Good night, Dragon Warrior. Sweet dreams, I hope Tai Lung won't disturb you." Tigress said, when she finished her tea, and then she went toward her room. "Next time we should be quieter." Tigress thought to herself, not knowing, what think about Tai Lung.

* * *

 **Okay, and it's an end. If you want, I can continue this story, if you not, I leave that this way and maybe I will write something other. Well, thanks for reading and I hope you leave me some**

 **REVIEWS!**


	2. The Bad Guy Betrays…

**Hello everyone! Thanks for your all reviews, those good and these bad, I know that not everyone likes this type of story and this pairing, but anyway, I'm here with another chapter and I'm going to write more. So...**

 **ENJOY THE READING! :-]**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Bad Guy Betrays…**

The next morning, Tigress woke up very exhausted by her dreams and thoughts. On the one side, she just could be alone forever and in the other she was in love with Tai Lung and could make her life to flow better, but with him it could rather flow worse. Yet he tried to destroy the Valley, take the Dragon Scroll by force and kill Master Shifu and that Panda, he also was adopted by Master Shifu and despite his assurances that they aren't siblings, she still was having bad feelings in this matter.

But now she saw his good side besides these bad, she had seen for many years, which was composed of his all traits except those of personality. He was handsome, muscular, brave, strong, but he was still Tai Lung and he still seemed to be just a jerk. However, when she was among him she felt like she could just melt into the ground, her knees are becoming flaccid, and her breath speeds up.

After everyday morning routine, they all went into the kitchen. Po, as always, was cooking, and the rest, except Tai Lung, were talking vigorously about various topics. When the only Po finished the breakfast and they ate everything, Tai Lung and Tigress stayed alone in the kitchen. "Good morning, Master Tigress, how did you sleep tonight?" Tai Lung started with a grin.

"I slept very well, thank you, Tai Lung. And what about you?" She responded grotesquely. "I was dreaming about you and our last night and I'm missing you," he stated in response. "Of course, you did," Tigress commented, rolling her eyes. "I bet that you would like to repeat that," he replied to her. "Don't compare me with you, because if you have such need, you always can go to the village and pay to some dirty girl for one night, my dear," she advised him.

"Oh yeah, I know these girls, but I'd prefer, you because you don't have to be at one night like these bitches, but for long, if you want," he replied seductively. "Of course, but now we are having a training," Tigress said evasively. "So let's go if you are hurrying up so." Tai Lung deduced, and with that they both ran toward the training hall, where already have been Po, the rest of Five and Master Shifu.

For a whole training time, Tigress couldn't focus and concentrate on her training. Tai Lung still was haunting her thoughts and to decide, what with their relationship, she needed to be far away from him. But the fate was for her too cruel to give her such kind of luxury.

And when the training came to the end, Master Shifu ordered: "Today Po and Viper will go for some supplies of food to the nearby village. Monkey, Mantis, and Crane will go to Shanghai and stop a group of bandits, who are intimidating their citizens. And Tai Lung and Tigress will pick up the training equipment from Mr. Wang in Jing Jao Village."

Tigress just sighed and together with the rest responded: "Of course, Master!" And with that they all started to prepare for their missions. Tigress went to her room to find Tai Lung waiting for her. "So Shifu arranged for us a whole night, huh? Don't worry, we will have a great fun." Tai Lung purred her straight into the ear. "Control yourself! We are not alone here yet," she scolded him. "But soon, we will." Tai Lung answered contrariwise and then added: "Be ready in five minutes and for anything."

"Don't worry! I will," she replied bravely. Tai Lung grinned and came out. Tigress just shook her head. Her heart was beating like crazy and her breath was as fast as if she just ran ten kilometers. She fell into it and she couldn't control herself around him, she even showed him naked and let him make her his.

But the worst thing was it that she is going to do it again on this mission. And because of that she needs some strategy. She sighed and packed the last thing in her bag. She didn't take so much, just a few vests and pants, some food and that's all because she was so far in her thoughts, she even didn't notice what she just packed.

Tigress came out of her room and headed toward the courtyard, where Tai Lung was waiting for her. "Ready?" She simply asked him. "Only if you are," he replied impudently. " Don't worry, I am," she snapped at him. "So let's go." Tai Lung decreed and right then they left the Jade Palace. "You know that the mission will last the day and night?" Tai Lung started.

"Yes, I know, but don't think that, I'm going to be so easy on you this time." Tigress declared. "Oh, of course, but if you wouldn't like to do that, then you wouldn't have to declare anything. Look at this, you are undecided. You want to be with me and repeat that..." "Stop! I don't want and mmfhm..." She interjected, but then he interrupted her, by kissing her.

For a while, she tried to fight that, but end to end she melted into the kiss and finally kissed him back. The kiss became very passionate and just then she realized she wants to be in that place with just that guy. They were kissing for about five minutes till they lost whole air out of their lungs.

"Ah, okay. You are cynical, malicious and extremely ambitious in the wrong manner, you tried to destroy the valley and kill many people, right, and you are a big jerk, but there is something in you, what attracts me to you." Tigress stated with shame in her voice. Tai Lung came closer to her and started to rub her shoulder.

"You told me yesterday that you will be waiting, but since the same morning you tried to urge me, I would have already taken the decision. You lied me that you will be waiting because you were never going to." Tigress noticed. "You see, I am a warrior, I'm fighting for me, didn't you notice?" He replied. "I noticed very well, because due of that fighting for yours, you have been for twenty years in prison, weren't you?" Tigress retorted.

"Well, I think that's hard to hide." Tai Lung countered. "I think, yes. But anyway, I'm not going to finish onto that grass now, so I believe, we should go to the Jing Jao Village and find Mr. Wang, right?" Tigress said seriously. "Ehm, of course. But during our return, we may finish onto the grass like you said." Tai Lung coughed suggestively. Tigress in the answer just shook her head.

"Why not? You don't like campsites?" He asked in the statement. "Maybe I like," she answered mysteriously. "So then hotel?" He continued. "Maybe," she stated, looking at him. "If you during the whole way will be nice, I can do this both on the grass and as well in the hotel, but if you will not, then I'm going to stay hard and strong and you can do anything to urge me, but then whatever happens, I won't agree and then you can only finish behind the tree. Understand?" Tigress showed him the rules, as they wandered through the forest.

"Okay, I understand." Tai Lung replied, on what Tigress raised her brows. 'That seems to be too easy, to be a truth. Oh no, Master Leopard, you started this game, but I win.' Tigress thought to herself during the path. When they reached the Jing Jao Village, it was twilight. "This seems to be 'a hard' task in such darkness," she stated, highlighting the word: hard, waiting for his reaction.

Finally, she agreed to again sleep with him, but she wasn't sure if that's proper after all. And if she won't find any bad behavior at him, she will be lost. But does she really want to find that? "No, that will be easier than you think." Tai Lung answered for her both questions. "Oh, really?" She just replied, then added. "That's great. So we need to come over the harbor? I mean, there was Mr. Wang's shop, when I was here last time."

She looked at Tai Lung, who before an answer shook his head on some unnecessary thoughts. "Well, then we should," he finally spoke, knowing that she is looking at him. "Okay," she simply said and they run toward the harbor. After about fifteen minutes they reached and at first look they found Mr. Wang's shop, so they quickly went there.

"Good evening! Master Shifu sent us, we would pick up the training equipment." Tigress said professionally. "Of course. Moment." Mr. Wang answered, turning around toward the magazine. Mr. Wan was an old goat, who today is wearing the green cape. His shop is full of many tools and others metal types of equipment. "Oh, that's here." Mr. Wang said, handing them two big divisions of training equipment.

"Thank you, Mr. Wang." Tai Lung thanked, and took his portion. Tigress just smiled to an old goat and did the same. "See you later!" Tai Lung said and with that they left the shop. Among their equipment were punching bags, training mannequins, swords, hatchets and bamboo staffs. As they walked, Tigress noticed that one bamboo staff sticks out of her portion, and it's close to the important part of Tai Lung's body. She grinned and pushed it slightly forward straight at Tai Lung's crotch.

She did it gently a few times, till Snow Leopard reacted and said: "You should be more careful with that." Then he looked at her. "You're doing this especially!" He accused her, then added: "Stop that right now!" Tigress grinned and shook her head saying: "And what is going to happen, if I will not?" And then she added: "Oh, I understand, then you are going to stain your pants, aren't you?" Tai Lung looked at her angrily.

"No, that quick. But if you really want to know, what is going to happen, if you won't stop, then listen. I put that equipment on the grass and then I force you to kneel in front of me and I release into your mouth." Tai Lung said. "You won't dare," she stated. But then she stopped her provocation. "Good, and to your information. Yes, I would." Tai Lung said bravely. Tigress just rolled her eyes.

Then they continued their wandering in silence. They passed about two hours and Tigress decided to find out something about their plans for accommodation. "Tai, we are going to stop somewhere at night, right?" She asked. "Wouldn't you prefer to wander for the whole night?" Tai Lung stated. "Well, yes, I would but, on the other hand, I need a bit sleep too," Tigress answered.

"Hmm, I thought that you are going to do anything to not do anything with me." Tai Lung concluded. Tigress at that just sighed. "But anyway, I know, what is going through your mind and what you really want, so we can stop at night in some hotel, okay?" Tai Lung deduced. "Okay," Tigress answered simply, she wouldn't like to continue this subject.

They were going else for about an hour and then they saw a strong light building. They looked around and stated that the building needs to be a hotel. They came inside and much to their relief in front of them was the reception. At the desk was sitting some goat. That was a young girl, dressed in a silver robe with a long skirt. "Hello, can I help you something?" She asked softly.

"Good evening! Yes, you can. I would like a room, a big room because we need to put somewhere this equipment." Tai Lung answered businesslike. "Of course, we have, such kind of room is free now. Room 29. Here are the keys." The girl explained, handing to him the keys. "Thank you and good night... Mai, yes?" Tai Lung thanked her and read her name, still smiling to that girl goat. "Yes," she answered and smiled in return. "So see you tomorrow!" Tai Lung stated dreamily, on what Tigress just narrowed her eyes, and then they slowly moved.

"Do you have something to say, Tai Lung?" Tigress asked with irritation. "Hmm, I don't understand, what's going on," he stated simply. "Of course, you do," Tigress said mockingly. "You know, I don't understand, what is happening with you." Tai Lung replied. "Okay, so I explain you. YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH THAT GIRL." The last sentence she said very slowly.

Then they reached the room. Tai Lung sat everything down to the floor and opened the door. During that time, he told in amused tone: "Hahaha, very funny. You were jealous, oh my poor Tigress." Tigress snarled and said: What's so funny, and I wasn't jealous. I'm just angry because I can see now that you will never faithful to me. I saw that look when you gloated over her and wanted to take her then and there on that desk, don't say that you not because I won't believe. Because you are a jerk and you are too physically needy, to just give up on any girl. That last night shouldn't happen at all, I didn't know, why I agreed so easily. I had to be under someone's influence."

"Sure," he shook his head. They came into the room and laid the training equipment. "I remember that you were so willing that you even didn't notice that I was joking," he stated. "Okay, but that doesn't change the fact that I break up with you, so we are done. And now leave me alone." Tigress said seriously, looking at the floor. "Fine, but where should I in your opinion go?" He asked in the same tone. "Go to the reception and then fuck that Mei or Mai, whatever her name is," she advised him.

"Of course, I do. You are cynical and I thought that you are wiser than that, but I'm more than sure that I made a serious mistake." Tai Lung stated and with that he left the room. Tigress approached to the bed and laid on the mat. 'I knew this won't last too long because that would be too beautiful to be real.' she thought to herself. 'Ah, how could I be so stupid?' she moaned in her thoughts.

For a brief moment, she was looking at the hotel ceiling, and then she just fell into a deep sleep. She was dreaming about last night. Now she could see that in the other perspective. His behavior, her behavior. That all seemed that she wanted that, because in one moment she could just say stop, that they went too far, but she was the first, who suggested him that they could go to his room and continued.

Looking at this she felt ashamed and right then the whole scene finished, and she woke up. For some time, she was breathing hard and when she calmed down, she asked herself: "What was that? Why do I have to dream about such things? But I still can't understand one thing, why did I come with him to the bed? Maybe I wanted to leave this first time behind?"

Then she looked around and on the left side, next to her, she saw the Tai Lung. She turned at right and tried to fall asleep again. But then Tai Lung moved and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to jerk out of his embrace, what in the end made him wake up. "Oh, you finally woke up." Tai Lung stated calmly. "Yeah," she sighed, she realized that it must be middle of the night, and then she added: "We need to talk." On what Tai Lung gulped.

* * *

 **Few hours earlier, with Tai Lung...**

As Tai Lung left the room, he immediately went to the reception. Mai looked at him and quickly asked: Can I help you?" Tai Lung came closer and responded kindly: "I would like one more room for me." Mai blinked, but started to look for. After a while of shifting the documents, she finally replied: "I'm sorry Sir. But we don't have any other free rooms."

"Ogh, so what should I do then?" Tai Lung asked in a sad tone, nearing his face to her. "Well, I don't know. Maybe you should get back to 29, right?" Mai suggested, raising her head up, closer to him. "I can't." Tai Lung replied, looking into her amazing, blue eyes. Suddenly he felt a deep need to kiss that girl. "Why?" Mai whispered. "Because my girlfriend dumped me." Tai Lung answered with suffering in his voice.

"Well then, maybe you should say sorry to her and appease her," Mai advised him, smiling and fluttering her eyelashes. And just then he couldn't withstand any longer and put her head into his hands and passionately and kissed her hard. Mai wasn't surprised by this and quickly kissed him back with the same passion. They were kissing with breaks for good twelve minutes, till Mai said: "I don't want to be fired, but I would like something more than only a few kisses."

"Oh yeah, me too, but what are you suggesting, you said that there aren't any free rooms." Tai Lung sighed, talking as if he was drugged. "Close the door from the lobby and I close the main doors and put out the outside lights," Mai answered seductively. Then they both did like she said and then they returned to kissing each other. During the break Tai Lung asked: Are you sure? I mean, I don't want later any problems."

"I really want this, don't worry, there won't be any problems," she ensured him. Then he returned to his actions, he quickly started to unbutton buttons of her robe, when she vigorously was kissing his chest. When he was done with her robe, he picked her face up and began to suck, at first on her neck and collar bones on both sides, then on her breasts. He slowly and gently sucked and caressed her right breast and nipple, then did the same with the left.

The girl goat for the whole this time tried to be as quiet as she only could, but sometimes from her mouth escaped slight moans. Tai Lung since the beginning was so hard that his pants were compressing his sensitive organ. However, Mai noticed this and slowly stopped his actions and lowered her body. "You need to agonize by this," she stated gently when resolved his belt and quickly pulled his pants down.

Then he came out of his pants. "I would like to, you took me from behind on my desk. Come," she whispered him in the ear and took his hand. "You are reading me in my mind." Tai Lung sighed when they reached the desk. "I have nothing underneath," Mai informed him when he started picking up her skirt. "Do you want some foreplay?" She asked suggestively. "I don't know if I can stand after that." Tai Lung stated.

"Well, okay," she said. "But then, let's start it," she added, and Tai Lung grasped her lower cheeks and then put one finger into her womanhood. "I see, you are ready," he stated and then he leaned his member and pushed it hard and fast into her. But then her walls clamped, when she turned into mini orgasm and he needed to stop for a while. When it passed, she spoke: "None started so fast like you did. If you can, I want you to continue."

Tai Lung grunted and withdrew a bit, to quickly push into her again. He started to pound into her very hard. He drew her closer and was nibbling on her ears and or on her neck, and his hands were caressing her breasts and belly. And she, to not shout, was biting her lower lip. She also was withdrawing onto him to increase her, or rather their, pleasure. And after about twenty minutes of such hard play, they were over the edge, moaning, grunting and panting completely covered in sweat.

"Oh yeah, faster!" She demanded. "You're so good!" Tai Lung panted, increasing speed. "You're fucking better, oh, harder!" She replied to him. "You told and you got it." Tai Lung grunted. "Oh yeah, I like, when you're moving in me," she panted. "And the same me," he replied, and then added: "I'm so close, do it inside?"

"Me too, and yes, I would like this." Mai moaned. Tai Lung pushed in and out a few times and then at first Mai came all over him and later Tai Lung shoot into her many strings of his cum. When they were done, Tai Lung pulled out and resisted on the desk, while Mai was almost lying on it. Under them on the floor formed a small puddle of cum. "That was amazing!" Mai said when she caught her breath. "I need to agree." Tai Lung agreed.

Mai then got out of the desk, and Tai Lung turned around. "Seems that someone wants more," Mai stated, looking and pointing at his manhood. "It seems?" Tai Lung answered shyly. "Yes, and this time I would like to ride you off on the floor," Mai stated with the urge. "I'm tired, so then do, what you want." Tai Lung replied, and with that he laid down on the floor.

Mai came to him and placed her body above his and then she crouched and vigorously fell onto his hard shaft and started to quickly move up and down. Tai Lung immediately started to grunt and bucking his hips up. Mai was very fast in her movements and after fifteen minutes they again were very close. "I would never get enough of this." Tai Lung stated in delight. "Yeah, me too. I would like it to last forever." Mai answered him, panting. "Oh, that's so good!" Tai Lung grunted.

"Ah, when you will be close, tell me, then I will be able to suck," Mai asked. "So I need to say that's now." Tai Lung answered and the goat girl got onto her feet and lowered her body to place her mouth onto his member and suck hard. And a few moments later, he shot his load into her mouth, what she quickly gulped. "Ah, that was good, but I would like you to eat me," she stated. "Then lie down." Tai Lung ordered.

Mai executed the command and Tai Lung quickly started his job. He dived under her skirt and started to lick her entrance in many ways. He was licking her lower lips, outside walls, he was pushing his tongue into her and the rest he was caressing by using his hands, especially fingers.

And Mai very quickly started to fight with her upcoming orgasm to last a bit longer. It passed about ten minutes as she was trembling and writhing under him, and a minute later she turned into hard orgasm and sprayed her juices all over his face. When it finally stopped, Tai Lung emerged out of her skirt. "Ah, ah, I wonder, why didn't I rip your skirt?" Tai Lung stated. He reached his pants and started to dress them, but she approached him and caught his dick.

She quickly started to move her hand on it. "Oh, what are you doing now, huh?" He asked. "And what are you thinking that I'm doing?" She asked in response. Tai Lung tried to reply hers, but suddenly before his eyes appeared a Tigress's picture, at that moment he lost control over his body and he gushed his seeds earlier, into her hand and onto the floor. "Well, that means that it's definitely the end," Mai stated, sighing.

"Ah, I'm sorry for this, but I'm just tired," he explained. "I understand," she said. Then they both quickly dressed up. "I hope Tigress is sleeping." Tai Lung stated. "Your ex. You know, I shouldn't say that, but I'm glad that you two broke up." Mai stated, smiling. "Yeah," Tai Lung just muttered, then added.

"I need to go and sleep, but if here doesn't have any free room, so then I have to go to the Tigress and find some piece of floor. Good Night!" He said and with that he got back to the room. He saw Tigress mumbling something in her sleep. He smiled, she was so sweet, but then he remembered, he betrayed her. He just laid down onto the mat next to her and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **The return with Tai Lung and Tigress in the night...**

"We need to talk," Tigress stated, looking at him. Tai Lung just gulped, he was afraid that she knew about, what happened between him and Mai, but finally he stumbled: "Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! And what do you think about this? Will Tigress find out about Tai Lung's betrayal? What is she going to talk about with him? If you interested then...**

 **REVIEW! ;-)**


	3. Dark Secrets

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all your reviews, favs and follows, I tried to write better this chapter, hope you like that. And well...  
Enjoy the Reading! :)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dark Secrets...**

"Tai Lung, I thought about our relationship and I decided to give you a chance. Your past may be dark, but that doesn't mean that you aren't a good one." And with that last word she kissed him deeply. When they broke, Tai Lung smiled, and Tigress added: "Goodnight!"

Tai Lung pulled her closer and they fell asleep in each other embrace. In the morning, they packed and continued their wandering. Before they had left the hotel, Tai Lung decided to pay for their room.

"Hi, that night was great, I can't wait to repeat that." Mai twittered to him.

"I..." Tai Lung opened his mouth, but he said almost nothing.

"What? Something wrong?" Mai asked fondly.

"No. If you want to meet with me, then write to me." Tai Lung suggested, disarmed by her cuteness.

"Of course, but I even don't know your name, and your address, this is a real question for me." Mai stated with a confused look.

"I am Tai Lung, and I'm living in the Jade Palace. Write any letter directly to me." he instructed her.

"Of course, I will, Tai Lung. You are that bad Master, who was in prison. Mmm how much I like it in you." Mai stated in awe.

"Okay, I will be waiting then." Tai Lung replied and with that he came to Tigress and they left the hotel.

Within a few hours they came back to the Jade Palace. Shifu was irritated for taking this mission for so long, but luckily didn't give them any punishment. Days were passing in pleasant, lovingly atmosphere, full of love, passion and sex. But the idyll couldn't last for long, Mai's letter was sent to the Tai Lung, and his thoughts since that moment were focused only at his lover.

"What's going on?" Tigress asked, confused by this, looking with raised eyebrows at her boyfriend, who seemed to be in thoughts.

"I'm thinking about our future." Tai Lung replied turning to her.

They were lying on the bed under a blanket after their small play.

"Oh, so then I was thinking and decided that we should tell the others, if you want, of course." Tigress suggested with a smile.

"Um, maybe we should wait, I mean, Shifu could be really, really mad." Tai Lung concluded.

"Well, then okay." Tigress sighed.

"Oh, come to me!" Tai Lung said affectionately, pulling her closer to himself, and kissing passionately.

"I love you... aaah!" she tried to say, but suddenly Tai Lung started their another round.

After twenty minutes, when they were completely done, Tai Lung stated: "You know, we're going to be together for long, but I'm not thinking about marriage and having children, so you should do something with that."

"Oh, sure, I mean, me too, I'm not thinking about these... things. But don't worry, I'm going to do something with our one problem... oh, tomorrow will be okay." Tigress breathed out, blushing slightly.

* * *

Few hours later Master Shifu called out the Tai Lung.

"Tai Lung, I found a mission for you. That's not something... competitive, but it's important." Shifu started.

"Fine," Tai Lung encouraged him to continue.

"I arranged a meeting with one of Jade Palace sponsor. I would like to you come there and show your better side, that you are no longer a threat." Shifu informed him.

"Where is it?" Tai Lung asked.

"In the Jing Jao Village, at the restaurant 'Green Tea Shop'." Shifu answered.

"When?"

"In three hours."

"Then I'm going."

"I won't be surprised if you don't come back at night."

Tai Lung nodded and immediately set off. His trip was short and without interruptions. He found that guy very quick. He tried to not use this occasion to meet Mai, but his thoughts were too wild.

"Hello, Master Tai Lung, I am Long Shui. I hope, Master Shifu told you about me." started an old Aries.

"Yes." Tai Lung answered in a grim tone.

"Master Shifu thinks, no, he believes that you changed and you are no longer a danger for Valley. But I'm not confident with that, you are hostile toward me. Why?" Long Shui stated.

'Because I want to meet with my lover and fuck her hard, and you're stopping me.' Tai Lung thought, as his pants tightened.

"I'm not, but you are not my Master and I don't know if I can trust you. I'm not a danger for civil people, but other villains." Tai Lung declared proudly.

"Of course, and your relations with for example Furious Five?" Aries asked.

"Guys are great! Viper is very nice. And Tigress is the most awesome person I've ever known."

"Of course, of course. And what about the Dragon Warrior?"

"Well, he helped me, he is really nice man, though sometimes he seems to be in fear due of me. Yeah, he is afraid of me." Tai Lung concluded.

"Oh, that's sad news, but maybe he has a reason to be afraid, maybe you were threatening him." Aries suggested.

"No, I wasn't. I would like him to trust me." Tai Lung sighed.

"I hope, he would."

"Yeah, me too." Tai Lung agreed. "Something else?"

"No, I think that our conversation is enough. I won't cut off my aid for the Jade Palace, but on the future, I will keep an eye at you." Old Aries warned.

"So then, thank you, and I will be remembering." Tai Lung grinned. "See ya next time!"

"Good bye, Master Tai Lung." Mr. Long Shui smiled, he hoped Tai Lung really changed himself.

Tai Lung went along the streets, the sun was almost behind the horizon and it was sure he won't catch at the Jade Palace tonight. For a moment he was standing behind some building and thinking. He hated himself for this betrayal and he really didn't want to repeat this, but it was stronger than his will. That Mai just charmed him. He crouched to the ground and pulled out from his belt some paper and something to writing.

* * *

 _Hey, Mai!_

 _I'm getting back from a mission, I wondered, maybe I could come to you. Hope you will glad of this._

 _See ya soon, Tai Lung!_

* * *

He looked around for some Messenger Goose. 'Bingo' he thought, when he had found some.

"Excuse me!" he started, reaching the Goose. "Could you send this letter to one big hotel in the forest, it's near the main road, it's very good lit up. I don't remember the name, but I'm sure you can get there. There is one girl, Mai. Give it to her. Do it, as fast as it only possible." Tai Lung ordered him.

"Of course, I think, I know, where it is and I will be there in a twenty minutes." Goose stumbled.

"Good." Tai Lung grinned, and the Goose flew to the sky.

Tai Lung slowly moved, but as he thought about Mai and, what they will do, couldn't help, but feel very horny. After two hours of wandering he started running. After an half of hour he finally found this Hotel. He quickly came in and reached the reception. Like last time sitting there girl was none other than Mai. There were some people so he needed to be courteous.

"Ekhem, I'm coming back from long journey, and I was wondering if my letter got here." Tai Lung grunted.

"Mr. Tai Lung, right?" Mai asked, though she very well knew.

"Yes. Will I get this room?" Tai Lung asked, nearing to her, what caused Mai breathing quicker.

"Yes, it is reserved for you, Sir." Mai explained.

"Would you show me this room?" Tai Lung suggested.

"I'm afraid that I wouldn't. It's room 44, hope you won't lose here." Mai said, looking at him with her big, blue eyes.

"No, I'll find this room." Tai Lung stated.

"I'll come to you about midnight." Mai whispered into his ear.

Tai Lung smiled at this and headed toward the room. Of course he found it, he was a Master. He came in the room, looked around and reached the bed to sit on that.

* * *

 **Evening at the Jade Palace...**

"Somebody saw Tai Lung this evening?" Tigress asked coming into the kitchen.

"No" Everybody shook their heads.

"Something happen?" Dragon Warrior asked.

"He promised me to teach me some new moves." Tigress explained.

"Oh, I'm sure he will, when he shows up. Now, do you want something? Maybe my noodle soup?" Po suggested.

"Yes, that's great idea." Tigress agreed.

In half of hour the rest of Five went to sleep and in the room stayed Po and Tigress.

"You stopped hating Tai Lung." Po stated, looking at her.

"Yes, and you? Do you like him?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, he isn't so bad, as I thought." Po replied, scratching the back of his head.

"May I help you?" Tigress asked, pointing at the empty dishes.

"Of course." Po smiled at her.

Tigress came closer to him and took first plate. They were cleaning this way for a few minutes. The silence was annoying.

"Do you remember our... one conversation at night?" Tigress asked.

Po raised eyebrows. "Not so much."

"You asked me, if I trust you, I hesitated, but now I can tell that I trust you." Tigress stated, explaining.

"Och," Po sighed. "Thanks."

Tigress for a brief moment was looking at him. He changed for these weeks. His arms weren't already flabby, but slightly muscular, his belly was smaller. She started smiling at him without any reason.

"Why are you looking so at me?" Po asked her.

Tigress didn't answered. Suddenly their arms brushed. Po just took another bowl, but Tigress froze, she felt shivers ran down her spine, and muscles in her tummy tightened pleasantly.

She was looking at him with agape mouth. Po didn't know, what's happening with her. She felt this lust like ever, she was so excited.

"Tigress, are you..." but he was interrupted by Tigress, who was kissing him.

In one moment Po let out from his hand a bowl, which with loud thud crashed against the floor. But Po didn't bother it, he put his arms around the Tigress and returned the kiss. They were kissing for about five minutes and as they broke, Po asked:

"What was that?" he panted.

Tigress shrugged, then kissed him again. Po placed her on the countertop and was kissing. Tigress wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly started unbuttoning her vest buttons.

"Tigress, it's a public place... em, you know, I'm not, you know, embarrassed, if someone find us, but you... you know..." Po coughed.

"I don't care about this. I just want you so bad." Tigress panted, she reached to his pants and tried to pull them slightly down.

"I'm not, you see, ready yet, you know, right now, but don't think I don't want, because I want, I want it so much, but it's my first..." Po blushed.

"What do you mean, if you mean your flabby 'friend' I can resolve this problem, but if you want, but not now, with me..."

"I want, I want, only help me." Po interrupted her.

Tigress kissed him quickly, in the meantime, she caught his pride and started pumping slightly. For these few weeks with Tai Lung she became experienced, and she wasn't already helpless at this. Po panted few times, trying to be silent. Soon his member stood in its eight inches. Tigress moved on it for few minutes.

"Tigress, I think, I should ..." Po whistled, making odd moves by his fingers.

But Tigress understood, what he meant, and smiled at his shyness. She pulled him into kiss, and pulled her own pants to knees and spread her legs. Po looked into her eyes, as if he asked her for permission. She wondered at this, and concluded that he must thinking that she is still a virgin.

"Po, I know that it's your first time, but not exactly mine." Po looked worried now, but he could expect she didn't live alone in celibate. "Po, don't worry, I'm not expecting from you impossible things, but please just do this." Tigress said, looking into his eyes.

Po shifted his weight, placed one of his hands on her lower part of back, and other on his member to line that with her entrance. He pushed in, but only his head was there, as he realized that the countertop prevents him from going further. He placed his second hand on her back and tried to push her onto him. Though she didn't recalcitrate, and quickly was impaled on him.

As her walls squeezed on him, Po needed close his eyes and bit his lower lip almost to blood, to not finish now. It lasted almost minute, but he started move. Tigress immediately felt big pleasure. Po knew he isn't going to last long, but he was determined to make Tigress happy. He started to move faster and after five minutes Tigress just could see on his face, how is he fighting to last longer, she thought, to tell him to release, but she was to far to just end up with nothing, but she knew her own finish was far away.

Po however wasn't so weak, after ten minutes, he only was moaning something like: "Agh," "Oh" "Uuh" Happily Tigress felt her release.

"Po, I'm close." she whispered.

"Yeah, me too." Po panted.

"I know this from long." Tigress answered.

And it took him few strong strokes to send her over the stars, Po joined her almost immediately and shot string after string of cum. Their high was unexpectedly quite long, her juices were gushing like ever and he was shooting and shooting into her this long that it all started to flow out.

When they were done, Po had to hold on to the cupboard, and Tigress withdrew a little bit back onto the countertop. They were panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths and get steady rhythm of their hearts. After few minutes Po let out a cupboard and tried to stand without supporting, at the start he swayed a bit, but as he shook out the stars of his head, he pulled up his pants.

Tigress quickly buttoned up the buttons of her red vest, then she slowly slipped down to the floor and vigorously pulled up her pants as well.

They both looked at the countertop and to the floor, and saw a big mess of cum.

"We have to clean this up." Po said blushing.

Tigress smiled and nodded. When she was doing this with Tai Lung there was never this mess.

"As I'm looking at this, I'm willing to do it again." Po grunted.

"Really? If yes, then don't hold back." Tigress licked her lips.

"But I'm too tired." Po smiled at her.

They both caught a rag and started cleaning. Tigress put one finger into the grease, she didn't know, why, but she didn't bother, she wanted to taste this, so she put her finger into mouth.

"What are you doing?" Po asked, as he almost moaned at the sight. "You are going to make that I repeat this."

"I just wanted to taste you, even if there are combined our juices." Tigress explained, grunting.

"Hope you like it." Po almost laughed. He didn't expect that someone could want to taste his seeds, but that seemed to be exciting.

"Surprisingly, I love it." Tigress replied, Po came closer to her and kissed her to check it.

"You're right, that would be great dish." Po agreed, straying thumb over her lips.

After twenty minutes they cleaned everything.

"We need to get rid off that smell." Tigress stated. "The rest would kill us and I think, they would never eat here."

"Us? Where will they know from that it we were, you know? Tai Lung is having his fun almost everyday, none will suspect us." Po argued.

"But we don't know, where is Tai Lung." Tigress stated.

Po grinned, they looked for some disinfectant, when they finished this, they washed the dishes. Tigress knew, she needs to choice Tai Lung or Po, because it would be hard to hide that, but she was afraid that they are going to kill each other, no matter, who she would choice.

Finally Po and Tigress went to the hall to stand by doors of their rooms. Po looked at her shyly, but came closer and kissed her on good bye. They broke apart and went to their rooms. Tigress knew, this night will be sleepless for her.

* * *

 **Few hours later with Tai Lung...**

Tai Lung was lying on the bed, he tried to get a nap for a while, but it failed. So he was lying and thinking. He still could escape from there... But then someone knocked on his doors.

"Come in." Tai Lung said.

Mai quickly did as she was said. "Hi, handsome!" she greeted him.

Tai Lung purred at this, Mai came to him and sat onto the bed. Tai Lung pulled his arms and pulled her into passionate kiss. They both fell onto the bed, still kissing each other, due of their wants they were wriggling around and pressing against themselves.

Mai lifted her leg and sat on Tai Lung's belly, Tai Lung during the kiss started undressing her shirt, when she let him on this he took it off of her and threw somewhere to the room. He began massaging her breasts, causing her to moans. Though the most of her moans stifled his kisses.

The Goat was pressing against him with such power that sometimes Tai Lung was moaning as well, plus his pants became too uncomfortable. He rolled them over this way that Mai was under him. He pushed his hips this way that she had to feel his hardness under his purple pants.

"Ah, you are ready." she panted.

Tai Lung grinned, rose up and started resolving his belt. When he came to her, he placed his body above and started coming into her. He shoved so hard that she screamed loud.

"This first is going to be quick." Tai Lung warned.

Then he started moving up and down as fast and hard that the bed started creaking. After five minutes Tai Lung offhandedly groaned and without warning shot into her lots of his still warm cum.

"Ah, that was intense." Mai gasped.

"And that's just the beginning." Tai Lung grinned proudly. "Now come to me and do, what you're doing best."

They started another round with some other kinds of sex, Tai Lung was having so much fun that now he completely forgot about Tigress, but in the nearest future he wasn't going to let her leave him so easy.

* * *

 **And that's an end! Hope you liked and enjoyed the chapter. Of course thanks for reading! The things between Tai and Tigress are complicating again. Hmm... (-_-) ... Whom should Tigress choose? Po... or ...Tai Lung? Try to guess! ;)  
And Of Course...  
Give...  
Me...  
Reviews! ;)**


End file.
